


I can’t do what I want (I only want to see you)

by eosandselene



Series: Junhao Summer Bingo [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female SEVENTEEN, Female Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Female Xu Ming Hao | The8, jun is super in love with minghao, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eosandselene/pseuds/eosandselene
Summary: Junhui has been waiting for this vacation for months. She plans to enjoy it by hanging out with Wonwoo, eating all of Hoshi's snacks, and doing absolutely nothing.Now, if only someone could give Minghao the memo.





	I can’t do what I want (I only want to see you)

Junhui loved summer. She loved the longer days, and the shorter nights. She loved the way everyone just seemed happier. She loved being able to eat outdoors and sleep with the windows open. She especially loved the yearly holiday to the seaside her friends and her always went on, a different sleepy town every time. She loved almost everything about summer.

 

What she didn’t love was her girlfriend waking her up at 6am.

 

“Come on, you big lump! You promised you’d come on a run with me!”

 

Jun groaned from where her face was squashed into her pillow and resolutely refused to open her eyes. When they’d drawn straws to pick roommates last night, Jun had considered herself lucky to be with Minghao. Even if they hadn’t been dating, Minghao was a perfect roommate. She wasn’t overly loud, and she went to bed at a reasonable time, but she also liked to have fun and mess around sometimes.

 

Junhui had forgotten one crucial thing though – Minghao’s ridiculous exercise habits.

 

“Come on! Come on, come on, come _on_.” Minghao dragged the last word out, grabbing Jun’s arm and shaking it up and down. She managed to drag Jun from the sanctuary of her bed by at least ten every day when they were at college, and now she wanted Jun to wake up at _seven_ to go on a _run_. They were on _holiday_. It was ridiculous, and Jun wasn’t having it. Today was a Sunday, God’s given day of rest (if you subscribed to Christianity, which Jun did not) and would not be sullied by exercise.

 

“Ughh,” Jun mumbled into the pillow and Minghao sighed. Jun heard her shuffle out of the room in defeat. Finally, she thought. Now she could spend another five hours sleeping before she went to get brunch with the rest of their friends. She could doze casually whilst Minghao went on her run, spend all morning doing nothing at all. She could stay safe in bed whilst Minghao was out there in a strange seaside town, she could completely relax whilst Minghao walked the streets, free to get lost or attacked or…

 

She groaned dramatically as she dragged herself out of bed. “Hold on, Hao Hao, I’m coming!” Minghao peered around the hotel door, grinning like she had known all along that Jun would give in. She probably had, the sneaky bitch.

 

 

 

**[Group Chat: too old for this – members: Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui] 08:56 am**

 

 **wonwonwon:** @july where are you?

 

 **wonwonwon:** I came to your room but no one was there?

 

 **wonwonwon:** Minghao isn’t there either?

 

 **wonwonwon:** Jun?

 

 **wonwonwon:** Junhui?

 

 **wonwonwon:** JUNHUI?

 

 **wonwonwon:** JUUUUUNHUIIIIIII

 

 **woozy:** shut the fuck up some of us are trying to sleep

 

 **wonwonwon:** It’s 9 AM?

**woozy:** e x a c t l y

 

 **wonwonwon:** Who pissed in your fucking cheerios?

 

 **woozy:** Shut! The Fuck! Up!

 

 **wonwonwon:** Fine.

 

 **wonwonwon:** Jun, when you read this, let us know you’re safe, okay?

 

 

 

**[Group Chat: too old for this – members: Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui] 09:33 am**

 

 **July:** okay? oKAY?

**July:** lmaooooo bitch you tHOUGHT

 

 **July:** I am! Deceased!

**wonwonwon:** Oh shit whatup

 

 **woozy:** you good?

 

 **wonwonwon** : Oh so you can let Jun message the chat without blowing up?

 

 **woozy:** she is clearly in distress stfu weewoo

 

 **wonwonwon:** I? Hate you?

 

 **woozy:** oh my god shut up I need to make sure jun isn’t actually dying!!!

 

 **wonwonwon:** Bitch if she was dying do you really think the first thing she’d do would be message this fucking chat?

 

 **woozy** : bitch yes?

 

 **July:** Ahhhhhh I’m sorry please don’t fight I’m okay!!

 

 **woozy** : okay good

 

 **July:** It’s just that I can’t feel my legs haha

 

 **wonwonwon:** what the actual? Literal? F u c k?

 

 **July:** Minghao made me go on a run with her  >:(

 

 **July:** we ran for we ran for 45 minutes, stopped off at this super cute tea house, then ran back

 

 **July:** and now I’m dying haha I had to take the lift back up to our room bc my legs hurt and now she’s left me to hang out with mingew and suckmin and im DEAD and ALONE

 

 **wonwonwon:** When you say she “made” you

 

 **woozy:** you mean she pouted for .3 seconds and you gave right the fuck in, yeah?

 

 **wonwonwon:** And when you say she ‘left you’

 

 **woozy:** you mean she asked if you wanted to come with and you told her to go alone bc you were too ashamed to admit that your legs had gone numb

 

 **July:** ughhhh you know me so well

 

 **✩** **:** Hi I find it hilarious that everyone in college thinks that you’re this suave, sophisticated heartbreaker thot, but the second Minghao bats her pretty eyelashes or wears a vaguely short skirt, you turn into this weak willed Shooketh Whipped idiot who can barely form sentences lmao bye

 

 **wonwonwon:** Oof elusive cryptid Hoshi coming out of the woodwork just to roast Junhui

 

 **wonwonwon:** That’s my Aesthetic

 

 **woozy** : lmaooo where is the lie though Jun is a mess

 

 **July:** she’s just so pretty with her perfect shiny hair and her beautiful eyes and her slim waist and her fucking fingers? Bitch? Im gay?

 

 **wonwonwon:** Yeah we can tell

 

 **July:** and ughhh her eyelashes are so long and delicate just like her legs

 

 **wonwonwon:** Stop right there please

 

 **woozy:** nope don’t like this

 

 **July:** she has bomb ass muscle game like you think she’s just a skinny bitch but nah there’s some

 

 **July:** D E F I N I T I O N

 

 **woozy:** n o p e  d o n t  l i k e  t h i s

 

 **July:** and her voice? Has me Weak I swear

 

 **woozy:** please dear lord fucking stop

 

 **July:** she is so funny and intelligent and caring but she covers it all with snark

 

 **July:** not even to like hide anything it’s not a defence mechanism she’s just a snarky ass

 

 **July:** she wore a sports bra (I was screaming) and she only sweated enough to make her (soft soft soft) skin glisten whereas my yucky ass was starting my own pond life eco system

 

 **wonwonwon:** Okay that’s disgusting

 

 **July:** she gets weird when I call her skin perfect bc of her acne scars but good good tat only makes her prettier

 

 **July:** she made fun of me being slow like the gorgeous bitch she is

 

 **July:** I think I’m in love

 

 **woozy:** oh shit

 

 **woozy:** did you just…?

 

 **July:** did I just what?

 

 **wonwonwon:** Drop the ‘L’ word????

 

**_Wen Junhui_ ** _has deleted a previous message_

 

 **July:** um no?

 

 **woozy:** hmmm pretty sure you did hun

 

 **July:** I think I would remember if I had?????

 

 **wonwonwon:** Bitch I took a screenshot

 

 **wonwonwon:** We have receipts

 

 **July:** Do you think we use the word bitch too much?

 

 **woozy:** don’t try to change the subject

 

 **woozy:** b i t c h

 

 

 

**[Private message between Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao] 11:17 am**

**FairyWarrior:** Hey, are you feeling okay? You seemed pretty worn out when we got back

**Princess:** haha I’m exhausted yeah but it’s all good! I’m kind of glad you convinced me to come actually

**FairyWarrior:** Yeah? I’m glad! Wanna come with me again tomorrow?

**Princess:** oh

**Princess:** you’re going again?

**FairyWarrior:** hahaha don’t worry I’m just kidding

**FairyWarrior:** I mean yeah I’m going again, but you’d probably strain something if you came with

 

 **FairyWarrior** : we’ve got to ease you into this

 

 **Princess:** ughhhh thank fuck im sorry it was great getting to hang out with you but honestly that was hell

**FairyWarrior:** haha no offence taken x

 

 **FaeWarrior:** Gyu and Minnie are driving me crazy

**FaeWarrior:** Come downstairs and save me?

**Princess:** mmm do I have to?

**FairyWarrior:** Babe we’re getting brunch in like half an hour you might as well come down now

**Princess:** akhsfgkjasgdfl

**FaeWarrior:** Babe? Are you okay?

**Princess:** ASDK;LGSDH;KJSHDKJ

**FaeWarrior:** …Is it because I called you babe?

**Princess:** adfhkghf yes

**FaeWarrior:** ughh you’re so cute

**[Group Chat: too old for this – members: Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui] 11:29 am**

**July:** Ugh who am I kidding I’m so in love with her

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ends quite abrubtly but once I'm done with the bingo I'm going to make this a series or a chaptered fic.
> 
> Let me know if you spot any typos!


End file.
